Empty and Lifeless
by WingedWolfGirlie
Summary: The Autobots find a tortured silent girl with glowing greens eyes on a crashed Decepticon ship. She feels alone and knows they wont understand, they would thinks she's a freak. Please comment or I will stalk you with a buzz saw. ( I really DO know where you live ) *Grins evily* NEW CHAPTER 3 UPDATED
1. Chapter 1

"Scrap!" Ratchet exclaimed as the screen he was staring at went blank. "Lighten up Ratch'" Smokescreen said while struggling to put his armor on. As Ratchet opened his mouth Optimus cut him off not wanting them to bicker and hold them from their mission " Ratchet where is the Energon signal?" He asked "Ah, somewhere near Canada" Ratchet said " Speaking of Canada" Ratchet said, turning to the team frowning " Its fragging COLD there, OK?" Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Smokescreen, and Optimus all nodded. "good, I don't want to be defrosting your afts" he griped. "Were ready Hatchet" Smokescreen said jauntily " You want Hatchet?" Ratchet replied and grinned evilly "no no no!" Smokescreen quickly replied fearing his life. Ratchet walked over to the computer and typed in coordinates and then a groundbridge appeared " keep an eye on your spark radiators and thermal panels" Ratchet warned " will do" Arcee said " now go!" Ratchet said shoving Smokescreen " I have work to do" and with that the team transformed, and drove into the glowing portal in front of them, leaving the grumpy medic behind them.

"whoa" Bulkhead exclaimed softly. It was a sight to behold. A huge deception ship had crashed not long ago. There was a huge gash in the side and dents everywhere. This ship had definitely been though hell. "Hopefully there's no con on board" Arcee said Bumblebee buzzed something nervously " There may be survivors in need of help" Optimus announced to his team " but its a _CON'_ ship" Arcee replied flabbergasted that he wanted _them_ the _Autobots_ to help _Cons'. _"No, matter, Decepticon or Autobot we must help." Optimus said sternly putting battle mask on.

They slowly and cautiously walked up to the opening hatch. Optimus and Bulkhead reamed it open, panting slightly afterword's. They each pulled themselves up and looked into The dark, small black hallways that were dented so badly, they had to squeeze though in some places. " Lets go back" the young yellow and black mech buzzed anxious to leave this shadowy place. "Yah Bee's right, I don't think anything could have survived" Arcee said clicking her optics on its brightest setting. " There may be Energon" Optimus said, trying to convince his team. Optimus started to walk to the west wing of the ship, finding nothing but dust. "Optimus" Arcee said sadly " what did you find?" Optimus asked voice not changing but yet dreading what he was about to hear. "well... we found cybertroniens, but none were alive" Arcee said, a bit sadly. Optimus nodded to show he was listing " And we... found an Autobot torture room." she said, sort of fast as if getting it over quicker would be better. " See, do you want to help people that tortured Autobots?" The young blue and white mech Smokescreen said. Optimus just turned away and started peeking into rooms. Suddenly they heard a quit moan. They all whipped around and looked in the direction they heard the sound. "Optimus to Ratchet" Optimus quickly commed " Prepare your medical kit, we may have found a survivor" Optimus said as he clicked his battle mask on. They silently walked past 5 doors, then heard the moan in the next room Optimus held his hand out signaling his team to stop. Arcee got her arm sheaths out, Bulkhead transformed his hand into his wreaking ball. Bumblebee fixing his Energon gun to the doorway, and Smokescreen taking a few imaginary punches. Suddenly they heard their leaders voice call out, " Hold your fire"


	2. Chapter 2 Jade

Chapter 2: Jade

Here it is! I finished chapter 1, saw I had my first comment, Thanks, Akayla! And got so excited ( this is my first fanficion you see,) I had to make more! Please comment! Or I will...*thinks of threat * SEND YOU STARSCREAM FOR CHRITMAS! X3

The Autobots, Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Smokescreen hurried to the doorway. The room Optimus crouched in had pieces of rubble and shrapnel everywhere. The saw with a shock as Optimus turned to them, the usually calm levelheaded prime had Energon tears in his eyes " Help me, she's hurt" He pleaded. Bumblebee and Bulkhead ran up to the prime and grunted with effort and lifted a huge piece of what used to be roof. Arcee and Smokescreen gasped with horror and shock at the small beaten form in Optimus servos. She had long blond hair, and was tall for a human. she was unconscious, her eyes still squinted with fear of impact, face contorted with pain. She had to many wounds.

"Ratchet! Groundbridge!" Arcee Yelled to Ratchet " And make sure there the humans are not there!" she added. Ratchet, remembering when Soundwave showed up, hurried the annoying humans out of the room and fixed the medical berth. He opened the groundbridge and gasped. immanently he knew from his medical knowledge ( yes humans too ) that she would not make it. "She had a shrapnel imbedded in her In several places" he observed silently He gently took the girl from the red and blue mechs servos. Turning to Optimus, he knew he would have to tell him fast, she dint have mush time left. "Optimus" he hesitated to say, " She will not make it, she has been crushed, and.. tortured." when he finished Optimus had an angry look on his face " Those bastards!" Bulkhead exclaimed Arcee just shook her head. While Ratchet got to work ( in his holoform ) Smokescreen felt horrible. _"I know I didn't do it, but I feel like I could have stopped it."_ he thought looking at the frail being laying so helplessly on Ratchets medical berth.

Ratchet started to work and the rest if his team-mates were shooed into the other room.( except Optimus went to his berth room.0 immanently open their arrival to the room the currently shared with Jack, Miko, and Raf starting rushing them with questions " who ya got in their bulk?!" Miko asked probing him with several different questions. " Uhh..." Bulkhead stammered with no idea how to answer the perky child. " You will know soon." Arcee said not wanting to get into detail.

Two hours later after painstaking medical work, Ratchet and June came in. " how's she doing?" Arcee asked but before ether one of them could answer, Miko interrupted " SHE!?  is there a new bot!? Oooww Yah!" She said happily "Umm Miko? she's not a bot, she's a human like you." June said kindly to Mikos perky attitude ( one Ratchet could not handle )" WHAT?!" all three humans exclaimed as one " anyway" Ratchet said cutting off the humans " She has 3 fractured ribs and will have a bit of a limp, but otherwise she will be ok!" All the Autobots smiled knowing the severely injured human would now be ok.

THAT NIGHT

Jade awoke with such a headache, her ribs hurt and old scars burned.

" What happened?" she thought struggling to remember and stay awake she remembered the Decepticon drone hurting her, and then...

She looked around her new surroundings " is this the Autobot base?" she thought " it doesn't look like a Decepticon ship"

"Oh, finally you awake." a gruff voice said from a corner of the room.


	3. Chapter 3, Metting the Team

MonkeyGirl13: I'm glad you like it! As long as someone likes it I will write more! The Writer Akayla: No Starscream? Party-Pooper XD. And Sorry to Neon: who's a guest, im sorry you don't like it, I was writeing fast and I will try to pay more attention in the future. Like I said, its my first fanficion.

I will give you Starscream in a small box, and a very grumpy Ratchet that hasn't had his morning Energon! You can get this offer if you don't comment! But wait! there's more! Don't comment now and I will throw in a full set of wrenches with Ratchet! ( not responsible if you get hit with a wrench, or get complained to death) * starts wrapping Starscream* Starscream: What are you doing puny human you will.." Me: Shut up! *Sticks bow to his mouth*

Here is Chapter 3! I DO NOT OWN TFP, JUST MY OC JADE And hey! I said comment! I have 4 comments and 165 VEIWS! COME ON! You all are getting Hatchet.

* * *

Chapter 3 Meeting the team

She spun her head to where the voice came from, while thinking " Oh great!" and prepared for pain

Ratchet came out of the dark corner and saw with a shock she thought he was going to hit her "No I wont hurt you" Ratchet said in his best soothing voice "Yah right" she thought bitterly looking down at the ground from were she lay. Then, he saw her eyes and gasped. They were electric green, he had never seen a human with those optics, err.. eyes, before. They weren't normal. ' Uhh.." Ratchet stuttered " what's your name?" he asked trying to be polite." Don't you sleep?" she thought looking down, "all right" she thought " ill tell him. But then ill be silent as usual." "Jade" she quietly said Ratchet gasped, just hearing her voice, saying one word, spoke many others, he immanently knew the saddeness, hardship, that was behind them.

" How old are you?" he asked " Wow, usually hurting more right about now" she thought. she held up one finger on one hand, and three on the other. " 13?" he repeated to be sure Jade nodded . "Well im Ratchet.." he started to say, "You know what, Jade, Just get some rest" He said before walking away to his berth room. 'Wow." Jade thought, looking at him walk away.

She awoke extremely early, now that it was light she looked around her surroundings, Autobot insignias were painted on the walls. " I wonder what Autobots are like?" She thought. she looked around. She seemed to be on a concrete like bed, she had a small blanket on her, wait.. "Who gave me the blanket!?" she wondered " Oh, they're playing nicely for a while." she thought with a pang. She then notice a glass of water next to her. She spent five minutes wondering if there was poison in that glass. Then desisted to drink, she hadn't had water for days, and was weak from lack of nutrition. She slowly and shakily raised her hand and put it to the glass. Raising it to her lips she almost dropped it in shock. "I'm..I'm.. Not tied up!" she thought excited, but when Jade tried to move, she fell backwards in pain. It was horrible, hot pain snaked around her waist and nipped at her. "Great" she thought angrily. Suddenly she heard metal footsteps walking up the hallway. She took a deep breath and saw the Red and white mech, Ratchet, I believe. "Oh!" Ratchet exclaimed as he saw the young teen looking up at his with those almost glowing eyes. " and I thought I got up the earliest" he said" He walked over to me and started fiddling with a screen that was next to me. His eyes grew wide, then looked at me, then back at the screen. She remained silent. " Well..." he started, " Some how you healed your scars overnight" He said, sort of pleased. Soon, one by one, the whole team appeared.

"Jade," Ratchet started, " This is Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and our leader, Optimus Prime." He introduced, each nodding to her. " whoa" she thought to herself "weird their are smiling" Optimus walked over to me " Do you have parents?" he asked, as nicely as he could I slowly hung my head " Can you give us names of the Decepticon.." That was enough, My mind broke like It did so many years ago, right when I was doing better. "whoa" Ratchet said watching me and the screen. her eyes grew darker, Lifeless and Empty. They did not know what they had done, What they allowed to come into my life, and know who knew. "she's back." He said, grinning, "I must go tell Lord." He thought.

* * *

Sorry for such a short chapter, Next one will be better! XD Hey! I NEED IDEAS FOR A NEW STORY! PLEASE COMMENT WITH IDEAS! TFP only plz


End file.
